Go on a date with me
by KikkyChan
Summary: America catches up with Canada, and takes him for the greatest thing about America, hamburgers. Then drops the bomb about wanting to date! Canada is a mess of invisible confusion. Human and country names used. Slash. Oneshot. Incest.


**A/N) Hihi! I decided To challenge my friend HylianShadow86 to a date writing contest. Just to stay in top writing form. No personal OTPs, just a pairing we once saw as weird, but now have a special love for. Over 1000 words, and the characters have to do something involving a date. No lemons (which just killed him)**

**I'm doing Alfred and Matthew (America and Canada respectively) I tried very hard to stay kind of in character. I don't know why but this pairing is just too cute. Even if it is incest. I hope I did well!**

**Oh and I don't own Hetalia! If I did all the characters would be completely gay for each other. So let's be thankful I don't! Oh and also I don't own any specific burger chains, or big gulp. Just putting that out there!**

"Hey there Mattie!" America said, waving his hand in a wide arc over his head to the Canadian. He walked over to him with a big gulp full of soda.

Canada blushed, and looked towards the ground, hugging his bear tight to his chest muttering a weak "Oh, hi Alfred." That was completely drowned out by America, and his loud slurping.

"Oh I'm sorry Canada. Dude, you need to speak up when I'm trying to get my big gulp on." America said smacking Matthew on the shoulder. It was meant to be comforting, but it actually stung a bit.

"I-i just said hello back is all Alfred. No big deal. No one ever pays attention to me anyways." Matthew said with a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry, what? I was checking out a hot babe!" Alfred said with a big smile on his face.

Canada sighed again, feeling dejected "Exactly..."

"Aww! Chin up Little bro! Let me take you for some burgers and fries!" America grabbed Canada by the arm, pulling him along. Completely deaf to Matthew's protests.

"I don't know Alfred, those are full of HGH and other things" Canada said as they reached a burger establishment

"HG what's?" America laughed loudly "Well whatever. I'm sure your healthcare will get you all squared away. Hamburgers are, like, the greatest thing about America!" He walked up to get his order taken "I need fifteen burgers and four large orders of fries. Oh, a large Diet Soda, and a large..oh hey, Canada what do you want?" He looked over at the dark blonde who was staring at the floor, his bear still in his clutches.

Canada peered over his glasses as he heard his name."Oh, Uhm water is fine"

"You heard the man!" America said to the cashier, who then blushed nervously.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear him."

Alfred laughed loudly "Water he said." He payed the cashier, who then handed America their drinks.

He handed the Canadian his water "I can't see how you drink that crap! It tastes disgusting!" America said with a grimace.

Canada felt some strength in his voice as he said "Water doesn't taste like anything, and a diet soda doesn't level out all those calories your intaking, eh!" Matthew blushed at sounding so stern, and forced an awkward, eyes closed smile before he apologized.

Alfred stood mouth agape at the volume Canada reached "Nah! Don't sweat it! It's nice to actually hear you for once."

They stood in always silence, until America heard their number called "Go grab us a booth, and I'll grab the chow."

Canada found a booth, and sat while thoughtfully sipping his water. He always thought: Maybe if I sit here long enough, someone will notice me, but Alfred (who was busy filling a dozen cups with ketchup) had actually heard him when he raised his voice. He cuddled his bear once more, before placing it beside him on the seat.

America walked over and nearly slammed his tray on their table, causing the Canadian to jump in surprise. Completely unnoticed by the American.

"Damn! We got one hell of a snack here, huh Matthew?" America said winking one big blue eye.

"A...snack?" Canada stared wide eyed at the pile of hamburgers. How did America not get fat?

"Yeah. I can usually nom about 30 of these, but this new fad diet I'm on says I need to snack between meals. Kiku told me about it!" Alfred said, before noisily cramming a burger in his mouth.

There was Canada's answer. He picked up one of the french fries and eyed the ketchup "Hmm"

Alfred gulped audibly "Coat the fries with the ketchup, dude."

"I've never done that. Usually I put ketchup on my Mac and Cheese dinners. I eat French fries with poutine and mozzarella curds."

America stopped and eyed Canada lifting a brow "Ketchup on Mac, Eww, and Pou...tine?"

"Yeah it's like a gravy. It's a delicacy in Canada."

"Well that's gross. Gravy only belongs on biscuits!" America resumed eating.

"What's a biscuit?" Canada asked, but got nervous when Alfred started to choke, and had to take a long drink from his soda.

"What's a biscuit? Dude, Mattie, what the hell? Are you serious right now?"

Canada dipped a fry into the ketchup to avoid the gaze his brother gave him

"Well my Canadian brother, that's a question I'll answer another time. We'll make another date out of it!" He said flashing the dark blonde his trademark super hero smile.

Canada felt a blush rise into his cheeks "A date?"

"Yeah! Take my favorite Canadian out for some biscuits. I didn't pay for this snack for nothing. I...well shit, I like you Canada. You are a really good looking dude."

"Alfred, we look incredibly similar. We are brothers, after all. People confuse me for you all the time."

"Exactly. That's why you look so good I guess. Just not as fat as me!"

Matthew blushed deeply. When did Alfred develop feelings for him? People didn't notice him, and it's almost like he's never present. He did feel comfortable with the country though. He always had. He felt confident with him, and could even be loud to him. The question really was: did he feel the same? He was unsure.

"When...when did you start feeling like this?" The Canadian asked, looking at the table.

America scratched the back of his head nervously "I guess, for awhile now."

Matthew stood quickly slamming his hands down on the table "You completely ignore me, act like I'm not there, and say you like me now?"

"Hey, lower your voice. Everyone is looking at us!" America said standing quickly. His eyes scanning around seeing the stares they were getting.

"I don't care because there is nothing to look at. Goodbye Alfred!" Canada stalked off away from America.

"Canada? Mattie! Wait!" America called, but realized it was hopeless. He sat down eating a cheeseburger numbly. He saw something across from him "Oh no he left his bear! I can't let him go without his friend! America to the rescue!" He took on last drink, and then grabbed the bear to give to Canada.

Canada was stalking down the street, his mind reeling. Stupid Alfred, stupid feelings, stupid burgers, stupid me. No doubt he did find something contagious in that big goofy smile. He cared about Alfred, but wasn't he just checking out a girl walking down the street? Was it a cover? No! Stop thinking like that! You can't act like someone doesn't exist, and then admit you care for someone. It doesn't work like that!

"Canada! Canada! Wait up, come on, I don't run" America was yelling while running after the blonde Canadian.

Matthew pretended not to hear him. Cold shoulder in full affect, even if it hurt. Unfortunately, America was able to catch up and grab his shoulder.

Alfred was breathing heavily, doubled over, with his hands on his knees.

Canada crossed his arms "Come to confuse or ignore me more, Alfred?" He put on his best angry voice.

America stood and placed a hand on the angry Canadians cheek and flashed that smile. "You're so cute with that angry face."

Canada smacked his hand and huffed "If that's all then..."

"I have something, hold on" Alfred cut him off, and pulled the bear into view.

Canada grabbed his face and blushed "Kumajirou. Oh goodness how did I forget?" he hugged the bear tightly and looked at Alfred and gave him a shy smile "Thank you America. That's the nicest thing you've ever done for me."

"Just a days work for a super hero!" America said with a wink and a thumbs up "Yeah America bitches!"

Matthew giggled. Stupid Alfred was so adorable sometimes.

"Listen Matthew, I'm sorry dude. You never fade in the background to me. I just don't want to be weak to the other countries. I'm the most powerful country in the world! I can't be seen looking weak for Canada. Especially you being my brother and all. But I really do care for you. So will you go on a date, with me, please?" He was grabbing Canada by his hands now.

Matthew pulled his hands away, and put them around Alfred's neck in a hug. "Alright you goof. Show me what biscuits are, eh."

"Hell yeah!" he grabbed Matthew by the hands and started pulling him along, but stopped abruptly "Oh, and Canada..."

The blonde looked at America "Y-yes?"

Alfred faced the Canadian, and kissed him right on the lips. Canada melted into the kiss. America pulled back with a light blush staining his cheeks "Try speaking up. You're really cute when you do." He resumed walking.

"You'd hear me if you paid attention Alfred."

"What was that?"

"Nothing America, nothing at all"

**On another note all those things Canada said are true! At least up in the Alberta and Ontario parts of Canada! You can't get biscuits! And poutine is freaking delicious. Yeah knowledge bitches! Ugh writing America is exhausting!**


End file.
